Be There
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: three shot. Sometimes, Shane watches Caitlyn walk the halls of Connect Three Manor as she grieves over Nate. Shaitlyn. Tragic Naitlyn and Smitchie. third genre- hurt/comfort


A/N: This is a sad story, I think.

* * *

Shane kelt at the grave, silent tears rolling down his face. He traced over the headstone's words, silently mouthing them

**Mitchie Demitra Torres-Grey  
Mother, Daughter, Wife, Friend  
August 20th, 1992-December 15, 2012**

He wrapped an arm around his two year old daughter, Anna, holding the child close. She didn't understand. He could feel it "Annie, look, theirs mommy" He pointed at picture engraved on the headstone, of Mitchie holding Anna with Shane's arms around the two of them. Shane had paid a small fortune for that, as well putting the lyrics to her first hit on the headstone's back. He wanted to make sure Anna would be able to come her and see the face of the beautiful woman who had loved Anna so much.

Mitchie had died in a car accident a year ago. Nate Miller, Shane's bandmate, had died as well, leaving behind his own wife, Caitlyn and a 2 week old son, Edward. Shane smiled, remembering the arguement Caitlyn and Nate had had over that name "I'm not naming our son after your childhood crush" "Fine, be on team Jacob" "You're serious aren't you?" "Duh!"

Shane knew that late at night, Caitlyn would wander the Connect Three Mansion, touching the photographs of Nate, staring at the awards he had won, and crying at the fact that Edward would never know Nate.

Shane would watch her from the landing, standing in the darkness, his heart breaking at her tear streaked face. His heart cried out to her, and he would chide himself for being inlove with his best friends widow.

He knew that one night, Jason, who was a chronic sleepwalker, Caitlyn, or Chloe, Jason's daughter who was a sleep walker as well, was going to catch him. What he didn't realize was how soon that would be.

* * *

Shane sat in the darkness of the landing, waiting for Caitlyn to pass again. Footsteps came behind him "Shane?" Caitlyn's voice was hoarse "Did I wake you?"

"No, No. I don't sleep well since Mitchie died, I miss having warmth next to me, and pillows aren't the best cuddlers" Shane said. It was true, but Shane also couldn't sleep when he knew Caitlyn wasn't sleeping as well "Why don't we go get coffee?" he asked, standing up.

Caitlyn nodded "Sure. but let's walk through the park, there's no drunk drivers or anything"

Shane nodded "Just let me go tell Tess, she's sewing a sweater for Chloe's first day of school" he said, going to Tess and Jason's door and informing Tess. She told him to bring back a Vivano for her. Shane agreed to do it, and told her that if they weren't back in 3 hours to call the police after checking their rooms.

Shane and Caitlyn walked through the park, talking. Caitlyn began shivering, and Shane wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his side, like he had done with Mitchie at Camp Rock so long ago. She smiled up at him, thankful to have him around to be her new personal snuggle partner, at least for now. Shane had done more than warm her body temperature- he had just succeeded in warming her broken, cold heart.

"So, Shane, were you really sitting on the landing because of insomnia?"

"No, actually, I've been sitting there every night for 11 months, watching you. It broke my heart to watch you crying. Caity, I think I'm in love with you"

Caitllyn nodded "I thought so- I've seen you several times sitting there, or even standing in the shaddows of the kitchen. I'm sorry, but you never could play hide and seek"

Shane grinned "I know." He laughed, opening the door of the Starbucks. After 20 minutes, the couple left, Shane holding Tess's smoothie and Caitlyn holding a White Hot Chocolate for added warmth, and holding Shane's peppermint hot chocolate so he could hold her.

* * *

The next morning, Shane woke up and turned over, like he always did, as if expecting to see Mitchie's dark chocolate brown hair, or her sweet face. Instead, he usually saw an empty pillow. Today, he saw Caitlyn, smiling at him, wide awake "Good morning sleepy head"

Shane groaned "What time is it?"

"9" Caitlyn said "We had a rather- late night"

"We had sex, didn't we?"

"Yeah. We did."

Shane nodded "I thought it was, like, a wet dream or something."

Caitlyn laughed "Jason knows, He walked in at 7 to wake you up and found us naked."

"God, he's so nosy, did he like rip the covers off?"

"Yeah. And the first words out of his mouth were "shit, Shane's huge" Caitlyn said through giggles.

Anna stumbled in. Caitlyn quickly dove under the covers before Anna could see her, surpressing her giggles into Shane's stomache.

"Daddy, what's funny?" she asked tiredly.

"Uncle Jason" Shane explained "Go tell him that you want a big mac with extra chicken," he said. Shane knew Jason would go to every McDonalds in L.A. County twice before deciding that the employee's weren't lying to him. He figured the employees could use a good laugh.

After Anna left, Caitlyn crawled out of the covers and sat by Shane's head "Poor Jason" she giggled.

Shane nodded "I'm gonna go shower. Wanna come with?" he asked, standing up

Caitlyn laughed "Sure, why not" She said, surveying Shane's lower parts. Shane glanced down.

"Shit, I get horny fast"

* * *

Authors Note: It was not supposed to come out that way, I swear to god!


End file.
